WordGirl and them goes back to school
by Travis 2017
Summary: Becky aka "WordGirl" and her friends goes back to school in this story. They all love school in matter of fact. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky Botsford aka "Wordgirl" along with her friends Todd "Scoops" Ming and Violet. Along with Tobey, Emily, Phil, Tommy, and the others as well. They are now in the fifth grade in fact. They know they can pass it to go on to the sixth grade which is in middle school in fact there. They know it is there last year at Woodview Elementary school. There is three middle school's in fair city. They are Fair city middle school, west side, and central. They will go to the same middle school in matter of fact.

"It is our last year here," said Becky, "I am glad you two is keeping my secret identity in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Scoops, "Your secret is safe with us."

"It sure is," said Violet, "We know you are Wordgirl."

"That is good," said Becky, "So you know when i have to go fight crime."

"Yes indeed,' said Scoops, "You have a city to save at a certain time."

They went to school and went inside. They saw their other two friends Ursula and Barbara and went in the classroom. There teacher this year is Mr. Hopper. He has been a fifth grade teacher for five years in fact. He is a good man and teacher. Becky is thinking of starting up a study club. She knows it is a good idea in the matter of fact. Scoops and Violet agree with her and will join it. Ursula and Barbara knows it is a good idea. They will get to start it. They will meet in that classroom in matter of fact.

"We can start it," said Becky, "We get that study club."

"That is good," said Scoops, "I will indeed join it."

"Same here," said Violet, "I will join it."

"Same here," said Ursula, "How about you Barbara?"

"And same here," said Barbara,"I am in as well in fact."

Next chapter school goes on and study club meets. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	2. Study club part 1

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is enjoying school again. The study club will soon meet for the first time. There is a test coming up for math. So they will study for it there. That study club is to help them pass to middle school. Becky is glad she got to start up a club. That study club will be a very good one. They will all pass to the next school thanks to that study club. Becky knew a good idea when she thought about it. She might be an Alien from Lexicon but she is human. In fact a super human of course.

"Club meeting starts now," said Becky, "I hope we all pass to middle school."

"I am sure we can," said Scoops, "This study club will help us do just that."

"I hope so," said Violet, "I don't want to repeat the fifth grade."

"I am sure you can," said Becky, "I believe in you after all."

"That is good," said Violet, "I am glad i joined this club."

Study club is going very well. They know they will do well on that test coming up. That test will be pretty easy but they still need to study for it. That is what that club is for in matter of fact. They will also study for other stuff not just test. Well everything for school in matter of fact. So like quizzes and school assignments. They can also do their homework there if they have the time of course. That study club will be the best in the district. They are now heading home and talking on the way.

"Things went well today," said Becky, "For the study club of course."

"Yes indeed," said Scoops, "It was a good idea."

"I love it," said Violet, "Here comes T.J. now."

"What are you talking about?" said T.J., "I just want to know."

"Study club," said Becky, "Let's go home now."

Next chapter is another day in school. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	3. Study club part 2

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is enjoying school again. The study club will soon meet for the second time. It is getting close to the math test in fact. They need to study hard for it. They need to study. So they need that study club. That is a club that study's to pass to the next grade. That is the best study club in all of Fair city. They love that study club. The mayor is all for it same as the city council and DA Botsford. They know it is important. They want T.J. and his friend Johnson to join it in fact.

"T.J. you need to join it," said Mrs. Botsford, "It will help you pass to the next grade of course."

"Okay mom," said T.J. "If it will help me of course."

"Yes indeed," said Becky, "It is indeed a good club."

"I agree," said Mrs. Botsford, "Time for you two to go off to school now."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "See you later then."

They went to school now. They enjoyed it in matter of fact. They know that the study clubs meets after school. The bell rang and they went to that classroom. They talked first then began to study. They had time to do some of their homework there. After that they went home. They are talking about how things went at study club. It is the best club in that school in fact. It is the best study club ever. All of it's members will pass. As in all of them. None of them will repeate a grade in fact.

"Things went great," said Becky, "T.J., Johnson, and three others joined it."

"That is great," said Mrs. Botsford, "Glad you joined it T.J. in fact."

"I hope to pass," said T.J., "Thanks to that study club."

"You will," said Becky, "I am sure of it."

"That is good," said Mr. Botsford, "Dinner is now ready in fact."

Next chapter is that math test for the fifth grade. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	4. The test

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is enjoying school again. The study club did good job the test is today in fact. That is a math test in fact. It is a bit hard but they can and will pass it. That test is on addition math test. That test is the first test of that year. The school year that is in matter of fact. It is a pretty easy test in fact. Nothing to hard for them. They will all pass that test. They know today is test today. The next test will either be English, history, or science. That is up to their teacher. They arrived at school.

"It is test day," said Becky, "I am sure we can and will pass it."

"It sure is," said Scoops, "I am also sure we will."

"We will," said Violet, "Thanks to the study club."

"I know i can," said Emily, "How about you?"

"I know i will," said Tommy, "After all i am smart."

Phil knows he will also pass it. Even Tobey will pass it. The time came for that test. They did that test. After lunch and recess they are getting the test back graded. They are looking at the test. Becky, Scoops, Emily, and Tommy got A+'s on theirs. They all got above a C. So two got C+'s on theirs they are two background characters. They are glad they all passed it. They are going home now. They will show them to their parents. The two who got C+'s will get a talking to by their parents.

"You did well Becky," said Mrs. Botsford, "I knew you could do it."

"I knew i could," said Becky, "I started it up and it worked."

"It was easy," said Scoops, "That math test in fact."

"One day i will take it," said T.J., "I hope a study club will be around."

"It will," said Becky, "The school board said so."

Next a villian goes on a crime spree. And Wordgirl defeats them. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	5. School and Twobrains

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is going to school now. They love going to that school in matter of fact. They know it is their last year in that school. That they will be going to middle school next year. They will go to the same middle school. Violet will have all her classes with Becky of course. Scoops all but PE because he is a boy. They are walking to school now. But when they go off to middle school they will take the bus. The bus they will take is Bus twenty. They are talking about that right now in fact.

"I will love middle school," said Becky, "Think next school year we will go to it."

"Yes indeed," said Scoops, "When the time comes i will miss our school."

"We all will," said Violet, "But we will get use to that middle school as the school year goes on."

"That is true," said Becky, "T.J. will still be going to woodview."

"That is true," said T.J., "Same with my best friend Johnson."

They arrived at school. During recess Doctor Twobrains and his goons. Becky changed into Wordgirl. Scoops and Violet know that Becky and Wordgirl is one in the same. That Becky is Wordgirl in fact. They are keeping her secret. They know she must fight crime. Bob the monkey is there like always. He is now Captain Huggyface. They went to go stop Doctor Twobrains and his goons. She and Huggy showed up there. The fight went on. They know they will win. As in Wordgirl and huggy.

"Got you now," said Wordgirl, "Time to take you all to jail."

"Foiled again," said Doctor Twobrains, "By Wordgirl and Huggy."

"That is correct," said Wordgirl, "We always win."

"We almost do," said Doctor Twobrains, "But how do you win?"

"Good always wins," said Wordgirl, "Here we are now jail."

She dropped them off and returned to school before recess is over. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	6. It is working

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is going to school now. The study club is going very well indeed. They know that another test is soon coming. That test will be a History test. They are at study club right now. They know that study club is working. They are glad it is in fact. They love study club so they will study hard and pass to the next grade. Study club is the best club in that city. Studying indeed helps. In fact it is proven to help. They know that very well. Becky had a very good idea there in the matter of fact.

"It is working," said Becky, "Like i hoped it would as in this study club."

"Yes indeed," said Scoops, "Glad we are getting more members."

"I sure love it," said Violet, "It is helping me in fact."

"I also do," said Phil, "What about you?"

"I sure do," said Emily, "It is a very good club."

After Study club they are now heading home. They studied hard for upcoming test. Test needs to be studied to make sure they pass them. They will all move on to the next grades. They don't want to fail and repete the grade. They will all pass. They are now at Becky's house talking. They are talking about the study club and the upcoming History test. They know they must pass that test or their parents would hire tudor's to help them. Some might even ground them if they fail that test.

"We can pass them," said Becky, "We must keep studying for it in study club."

"I know we will," said Scoops, "Pass that test of course."

"We will keep studying," said Emily, "Or my mom will not have me go to that show."

"We will pass," said Emily, "I am sure of it."

"I know we will," said Becky, "Glad this study club is working as planned."

Next chapter study club studies for it again. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	7. Test and more members

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is going to school now. The study club is going very well indeed. The test is that day in fact. That test is pretty easy but they still studied for it so they can pass it with flying colors. They are taking that test now. That test is important. That study club is working out very well. After that test they went to lunch and then recess. During recess their teacher is grading them test. That they will get them back soon. They are talking about how they think they did on them.

"I think i did well," said Becky, "Thanks to the study club."

"I also think so," said Scoops, "That i also did well on it."

"I also think so," said Violet, "Thanks for starting it up."

"Yes thank you," said Scoops, "I am glad we joined it."

"No problem," said Becky, "I am glad i started it up."

They all passed that test. Becky, Scoops, and Tommy got A+'s on them. They are the smartest in their class. Becky is the smartest kids in the school She is in fact Wordgirl from the Planet Lexicon. That she came their as a baby. They all got passing grades from A+'s to C+ in fact. They will be asked to join the study club. Two of them agreed to it. That they will be glad to improve in school. They told their parents when they got home. Their parents will be glad they will join that study club.

"We got new members," said Becky, "That two joined from my class."

"Yes indeed mom," said T.J., "Two from my class as well."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "Four new members is good."

"Yes indeed mom," said Becky, "Study club is working as planned."

"I am glad," said Mrs. Botsford, "I am so proud of you for starting it up."

Next chapter them four goes to study club for the first time. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	8. Becky is smart

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is going to school now. The study club is going very well indeed. They are all glad they passed that test. They know another test is coming up. That test is for science in fact. And a science fair is coming up as well. Becky will enter it of course. She loves science in fact. She can become a school teacher one day. She wants to become one. She is a very smart girl. She an let her dream come true someday. She isn't good at art so not an art teacher. Just a school teacher in fact.

"I can become a school teacher," said Becky, "That is what i want to be when i grow up."

"You sure can," said Scoops, "You are a very smart girl."

"That you are," said Violet, "You are Wordgirl in fact."

"That i am," said Becky, "Thanks for keeping it secret."

"Anytime," said Scoops, "We won't tell anyone."

She is glad they will. They studied for the upcoming test. The science fair is a good one. Most but not all the children from that school will be there. That school has the best in Fair city. They know that very well. They are working on them. Becky is building a modal of the planet Lexicon. Her parents thinks that Wordgirl told her. They have no idea that Becky and Wordgirl is one in the same. She is almost done with it now. After a bit it was dinner time for them. They see her modal mostly done.

"It looks nice," said Mr. Botsford, "Dinner is now ready."

"Okay dad," said Becky, "It isn't done yet."

"I can tell," said Mr. Botsford, "Wash you hands please."

"Okay dad," said Becky, "I hope to win the science fair."

"She can," said T.J., "It is of Wordgirl's planet."

Becky hopes she wins it. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	9. Two more members

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is going to school now. The study club is meeting now. They are studying for another test. Becky and her friends sees two more members in that club. Them two wants to improve in school. They want to pass their test and school work. They are glad the study club is doing so well. That study club is indeed the best one. The new members is Jason and Mark. They are twin boys in fact. One wears Green and the other yellow. That is how they can be told apart in matter of fact.

"Welcome here," said Becky, "Glad you two came joined this study club."

"Yes indeed," said Jason, "We want to improve in school."

"We sure do," said Mark, "So we will join it."

"You sure can," said Becky, "It is open for all students here."

"It sure is," said Violet, "We have all improved in school here."

Them two will indeed improve in school. They know that in matter of fact. The next test will be pretty easy but they still must study for it. They studied for it hard for it. They know that test will be in a week. They need to also study at home as well. They know that test is common in that school. They are glad it is improving the students. They are also glad it is still growing. After that they are now at Becky's house talking. That they are glad that the study club is doing so well. They are talking now.

"Yes it is growing," said Becky, "Study club was indeed a good idea."

"I can tell," said Scoops, "I agree with you."

"I am glad it is," said Violet, "You indeed had a good idea."

"She is smart," said Scoops, "We know who you are."

"Glad it is a secret," said Becky, "Glad you two won't tell others."

Next chapter is that test. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	10. Another test

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is going to school now. The test is today for them now. They studied hard for it in matter of fact. That test is pretty easy but gets a bit harder as the school year goes on. They are now taking that test now. That test is pretty easy in fact. But they studied for it in fact. That studying is a good thing in fact. They studied hard for it to pass with flying colors. They took that test. They are now at recess at the Wordgirl playground. They are now talking about that test they just took.

"I think we passed," said Becky, "After all we all studied hard for it."

"I know so," said Scoops, "Study club works in fact."

"I think we did," said Violet, "We just might have more members soon."

"I know we will," said Becky, "I talked with two people."

"I also know it," said Scoops, "I also talked with two people."

After recess they went back to class. They are getting their test back graded. They all passed it with flying colors. At study club after school they got for new members. Them four wants to improve in school. Two of them is in the forth grade, one from third grade and one in second grade. They know another test will be early next month. They know it will be a bit harder than the one from before. They need to study for it. That test is a math test. That test is still pretty easy though in fact.

"We passed it," said Becky, "I am glad everyone in it is improving."

"We sure did," said Scoops, "These four will also improve in school."

"I know they will," said Emily, "I know all members have improved."

"I also know that," said Tommy, "What about you Phil?"

"I also know that," said Phil, "You four will improve like we did."

Next chapter they will welcome three more members. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	11. A great idea

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is going to school now. They are all glad they passed that test. That the next test might be harder. They know that in the matter of fact. They know that next school year they will go to middle school. The two middle schools is east side and west side. One is better than the other. east side is the best one. They will go to that one in fact. That middle school has the best teachers of the two middle schools. They are at home now. They just got done with that study club meeting.

"Study club was good today," said Becky, "I am glad we are getting more members."

"It sure did," said Scoops, "Next year east side middle school."

"I love study club," said Violet, "My grades is improving is why."

"I am glad it is going well," said Mrs. Botsford, "You will make a good school teacher one day."

"That is my dream," said Becky, "I am sure i will be in fact."

They know study clubs will exist as long as they can. So that could be a long time. That study club idea was approved fast. Becky had a very good idea in fact. They love that idea is why. Study club helps kids pass to the next grade. Becky who is Wordgirl has a good head on her shoulders. Her brain can hold lots of knowledge. She is very smart in fact. They are proud of Becky for coming up with that idea. Becky knew it was a good idea when she thought about it. They know it was a good idea.

"We are very proud of you," said Mrs. Botsford, "We are glad that idea got approved."

"I knew it would work," said Becky, "I hope other area school boards approves it."

"That will be good," said Mrs. Botsford, "They are thinking about it now in fact."

"Dinner is ready," said Mr. Botsford, "We are both proud of you."

"Okay dad," said Becky, "I just hope them school boards approves them as well as private schools."

The private schools approved them. More to come in fact. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	12. Local and county funds

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is going to school now. They are taking a pop quiz now that they studied for. They know they will pass it in matter of fact. They have improved a lot after they joined it. Becky is the smartest kid in that school. It was her idea in fact. For the study club that is in fact. That is the best study club in Fair City. The mayor is for it after all same as the city council. They will fund them with some money. That it will be around for many years. They are glad they will get local money in fact.

"The mayor approved," said Becky, "Same as the city council to get money."

"That is a good thing," said Scoops, "I am glad they will fund our study club."

"It sure is," said Violet, "I am so happy they will."

"It is good," said Becky, "Maybe the county will be next."

"I hope so," said Scoops, "Maybe the state as well as the feds."

They know that study clubs are good things for children. That other school boards in the area started them. They know it could spread fast that children will become good leaders of tomorrow. That it will keep some kids out of trouble. That maybe even kids clubs an open as well. They are for them in fact. They are now talking to the county board to fund them as well. They approved of it and got more money. They are now happier in matter of fact. They might talk to the state now in fact.

"I am happy now," said Becky, "That we got county funds now."

"Same here," said Scoops, "I hope the state approves."

"I am sure we can," said Becky, "They heard it is a good thing."

"I sure hope so," said Violet, "Same as the feds of course."

"Yes indeed," said Becky, "We talk to the state in a week."

See what happens next chapter to talk to the state. See what happens next chapter.


	13. Pretty hard test coming

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is going to school now. They are studying for an upcoming test as well as school work. They will study in the study club of course. They know studying works for test. That will help them pass them. That test is an important one. It is pretty hard so they are starting early in matter of fact. That test is a math test in fact. That test is pretty long as well. They are all in study club so they will pass it. The ones that aren't must join in hopes of passing on to the next grade in fact.

"We can pass it," said Becky, "So we will start early in fact so we can."

"I know we can," said Scoops, "Our Study club is sure a good one."

"That is right," said Violet, "I am glad i joined it in fact."

"We can pass," said Emily, "I must to stay on may i have a word."

"Same here," said Phil, "We are regulars on it."

After school two more members from the fifth grade. They want to improve in school now. They joined that study club. They will pass it like the rest of the members are. That study club works in fact. They studied hard that day until it was time to go home. They know that test is pretty hard in fact. That study club is the best in the school district. They know study club will help all it's members pass to the next grade. That is going to be the hardest test so far in that school year in matter of fact.

"It will be pretty hard," said Becky, "But i am sure we can pass it mom."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "Keep on studying for it in study club."

"Yes mom," said Becky, "But what would happen if i fail it?" 

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "If you fail it you would be grounded."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I will make sure i will pass it to avoid it."

They will keep on studying for it in fact. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	14. The math test

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is going to school now. They are going to take that math test soon. They are ready for it now. That test is a bit harder and longer than the one before it. But they are ready for it. They studied hard for that test. They are taking it now. That math test is an important one in fact. They are glad they joined study club. Them kids are smart in fact. Studying works in matter of fact. They took that test in fact. They too that test. Now at recess they are talking about how they think they did.

"I think we passed," said Becky, "After all we studied hard for it in fact."

"I also think so," said Scoops, "That test is pretty hard but i think we passed it."

"Studying works," said Violet, "I am glad we are in study club."

"It sure does," said Becky, "I am glad i started it."

"We are glad you did," said Scoops, "That was indeed a great idea."

They know they passed it in matter of fact. That test will soon be given back to them graded. All in that class passed that test. The teacher is proud of them all. That teacher knows all his students is in study club. It is the other fifth grade class that has the failing children. Them two will fail that test when they take that test. They saw they all got passing grades. Becky, Scoops, and Tommy got A+'s on the test they did. The others got B+ and higher. They are all passing in matter of fact.

"We did it," said Becky, "As in passed that math test in fact."

"We sure did," said Scoops, "That test might have been a bit hard but we passed it in flying colors."

"We sure did," said Tommy, "My parents will be very proud of me."

"I know they will," said Becky, "I am glad we will pass to the next grade."

"That is true," said Violet, "I am sure we will go to middle school."

Next chapter more members joins the study club. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	15. The Smith sisters

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is home now in fact. They see the Smith sisters which is Bridget, Ursula, and Barbara. The oldest which is Bridget works for Mrs. Botsford at the DA office. Ursula and Barbara are the same age as Becky and them. They are members of that study club which Becky started up in fact. They are passing that grade thanks to that study club. That was a good idea that she had. The school board is glad it is working out. They want them to pass that grade so they can go to middle school.

"I am sure you will pass," said Becky, "Both of you in fact of course."

"I know i can," said Ursula, "How about you Barbara?"

"I know i can," said Barbara, "I am glad we joined study club."

"We are glad to have you two," said Becky, "I am glad that the study club is indeed going well."

"We sure are," said Scoops, "You two will pass i am sure."

After they talked then Bridget took her sisters back home. They are good kids both of them. Bridget is a good woman. They might work for the city when they grow up. One in fact will run for city council and win. Ursula that is in fact. Both of them are as smart as Bridget. They are glad to be in study club. They have improved in school thanks to that study club. That program will last for a good long time. They love study club that is in fact. That is the best study club in that school district in fact.

"I am glad they joined," said Becky, "They have indeed improved in school."

"I am also glad they did," said Scoops, "Them two are indeed smart kids."

"That they are," said Violet, "I am glad they joined it."

"I love study club," said Becky, "It does indeed help children pass."

"Glad you started it," said Scoops, "It was indeed a very good idea."

Next chapter they study for another test. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	16. We will pass

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is at school now. They know a pop quiz is coming today in fact. That pop quiz is a bit easy. They took them and got good grades on them. Becky and Scoops got A+'s on them. Them two are the smartest kids in that is the smartest girl and Scoops the smartest boy. They are glad they are members of that study club. They are at recess now talking about it on the swings. They love the Wordgirl playground. They love that study club that Becky started up in the matter of fact.

"I am glad we passed," said Becky, "That pop quiz in fact of course."

"I am also glad we did," said Scoops, "Next school year we will go to middle school together."

"Glad i joined it," said Violet, "My grades have improved."

"I am also glad i did," said Ursula, "My grades also improved."

"And same here," said Barbara, "That pop quiz was pretty easy because of study club."

Becky and them had a good time at recess. Then after recess they returned to class. They know another test is coming up soon. They will study for it in the study club. That test is for science. Becky loves Science the best in fact. After school they met in the study club where they picked up two more members. That study club is still growing and going good. All the members of it will pass to the next grade. That Becky and her friends will indeed go to middle school together in fact.

"I am sure we will," said Becky, "Go to middle school together in fact."

"I am sure as well," said Scoops, "We are glad we joined it."

"I know we will," said Violet, "After all we get good grades now."

"I know i will," said Ursula, "How about you Barbara?"

"I know i will," said Barbara, "I am glad we will pass."

Next chapter they will take that test. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	17. A test

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is at school now. They are now ready to take that test in fact. They are now taking that test. That test is a bit harder and longer than the one before it. They studied had for that test. They are glad they are in that study club. They are glad Becky started it up in matter of fact. The ones not in it aren't doing so well in school. They know more will join that study club after that test. That test is an important one. They know that very well. They took that test. Now at recess they are talking.

"I am sure we passed it," said Becky, "After all we did study hard for it in fact."

"I am also sure," said Scoops, "We sure did study hard for it."

"I am sure i did," said Violet, 'What about for you two?"

"I am sure i did," said Ursula, "What about you Barbara?"

"I am sure i did," said Barbara, "The study club sure helped me."

They got their test graded in fact they all passed it. Becky is the smartest girl and Scoops the smartest boy got A+'s on their test. Violet who got a B on the last test got a B+ on that test. So she is indeed improving. They can see it shows. They are glad study club is helping children pass to the next grade. They know they will pass to the next grade. They know next school year they will head to middle school together. They are now talking about the next test is coming for History in fact.

"We sure passed it," said Becky, "The next test is for History."

"We sure did," said Scoops, "Yes we must study for that test."

"We sure did," said Violet, "I hope to do better than last time."

"I am sure you will," said Becky, "Time for us to go back to class."

"Same here," said Scoops, "And yes recess is over for today."

Next chapter they will study for that test. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	18. Glad you started it

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is at school now. They are glad they all passed that test in fact. They know another test is coming. They know it will be a reading test. They know that reading test is a bit harder than the one before it. They know they must all study for it in the study club in fact of course. They know that test is a bit harder so they are going to study hard for it to pass it. They are glad that Becky started up that study club. They know they will pass to the next grade. They know that already.

"Well we passed it," said Becky, "We must study for it in study club after school. That upcoming reading test in fact"

"We sure did," said Scoops, "That reading test will be a bit harder but we can and will pass it."

"We will pass," said Violet, "To the next grade of course."

"I know we can," said Ursula, "What about you Barbara?"

"I know i can," said Barbara, "This study club is indeed the best."

After school they are now studying for that upcoming reading test. They all want to pass that one because it is important. They know that very well indeed. That test is an important one for that quarter. They know the next quarter the test will be a bit harder. They know that study is important in matter of fact. They know studying is proven to help people pass. They are all glad Becky came up with the idea for that study club. They know without it some students wouldn't pass to the next grade.

"We are glad you did," said Scoops, "This study club that is in fact."

"I am glad i did," said Becky, "This study club helps people pass to the next grade."

"I am glad to be in it," said Emily, "What about you two as well?"

"I am glad i am," said Phil, "This study club is a good one."

"Same here," said Tommy, "It is the best study club in fact."

Next chapter they take a pop quiz. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	19. More study

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is at school now. They are now studying on that one upcoming test now in fact. They know if they fail a test their parents will hire tutors which they want to avoid at all cost. They just won't cheat on them. Because they could get in big trouble for cheating at school that they could get expelled. They want to avoid cheating because they know better than that. And in fact they have study club to help them study for it. They need to study hard to pass it with flying colors in matter of fact.

"This test is pretty hard," said Becky, 'That upcoming test but we can and will pass it."

"I agree," said Scoops, "I am glad we are here in this study club of course."

"I love study club," said Violet, "I am glad my grades are improving well."

"I also do," said Ursula, "How about you Barbara?"

"Same here," said Barbara, "I am sure glad we joined it in fact."

They did study hard on it until it was time for them to go home. They are glad that new members came to join it. They know that study club is still growing. The two who joined is in the third grade. They will pass to the forth grade next year now. They are glad they joined it. They made C's on their test but that will slowly improve. They know all members of that club are improving. Their parents will be glad that they also will improve in it. They are now at home talking about that study club now.

"Things went well today," said Becky, "In study club that is in matter of fact."

"Yes indeed,"said Scoops, "We learned so much today for that upcoming test."

"I agree," said Violet, "I am glad we are improving."

"We got two new members," said Becky, "That study club indeed is working as a charm."

"That is good," said Scoops, "I am glad we joined it in fact."

Next chapter one or two more joins it. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	20. Better than she hoped

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is at school now. They are now studying on that one upcoming test once again. That upcoming test is indeed going to be pretty hard but they can and will pass it. They know if they get an F on any test their parents would hire tutors for them. They don't want to have tutors of course. They have study club. They know study club is working wonders like Becky hoped it would go. She is a smart girl in matter of fact. They know they will pass to the next grade. They are in study club now.

"We have more members," said Becky, "As in two more members in matter of fact."

"Yes indeed," said Scoops, "This study club is indeed the best in this city."

"I agree," said Violet, "I am glad we are still getting more members to this study club here."

"I love study club," said Ursula, "Do you agree as well Barbara?"

"I sure do," said Barbara, "My grades are indeed improving."

Them two new members grades will indeed improve like the others in that club. They are glad to join it of course. They know study club is indeed a great idea that Becky has. She knew it would be a good idea. It is in fact working better than she hoped for. That is indeed a good thing. She is glad it is working very well. They know Becky is a smart girl. Most people there doesn't know that Becky is Wordgirl. Only two of them knows it is her. She is a good girl. She is also a super hero. They are talking now.

"It is working good," said Becky, "It is working better than i hoped for."

"That is good," said Scoops, "That is a good thing of course."

"That it is," said Violet, "I am glad it is working so well."

"I love it," said Emily, "I am glad i joined this study club."

"I am glad it is," said Becky, "Study club was a great idea i had."

Next chapter is a pop quiz. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	21. Study hard

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is at school now. They are now studying on that one upcoming test one more time before the test. They know that test is harder than the one before that in that subject. They know they an and will pass that test. They need to study on the weekend as well at their houses in fact. They need to study that more to make sure they get good grades on that test. They will study more in fact. The harder they study for it the better they will do on it in matter of fact of course.

"That test is on Monday," said Becky, "We need to study more on the weekend to make sure we pass it."

"Good idea in fact," said Scoops, "I agree with you in matter of fact."

"I also agree," said Violet, "After all if we fail that test you know what will happen."

"Yes indeed," said Ursula, "They will hire tutors for us in fact."

"And i agree," said Barbara, "They got to together to decide that."

They studied hard for that test in the study club. They need to also study at home after dinner and homework. Their parents wants them to study at home as well. Becky is a smart girl who will study at home. They know Becky is the smartest girl in that school. She is Wordgirl after all in fact. Scoops is the smartest boy in his class. He will marry Becky one day in fact. They will have smart children. That they will get good grades just like them. Them kids will be the smartest in their classes.

"I am studying now," said Becky, 'Now that dinner and homework is done."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "I am glad you are studying before shower time."

"Yes of course," said Becky, "Then i will get ready for bed."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "Studying is indeed a good thing."

"That is why i started study club," said Becky, "So others can study as well in matter of fact."

Next chapter they study at home. See what happens next in this story here in matter of fact.


	22. Study and test coming

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is at home right now in fact. They are studying for that test they have on Monday. They know that test is the hardest test as of yet. That test they can and will pass. They know if they get an F in just one test their parents will hire tutors for them. They want to avoid that after all in fact. They don't want to get tutors in fact. They know that they must study for them. That test might be a bit harder than the other test but some will get better grades in them. They are talking now in fact.

"We can pass it," said Becky, "In fact we will pass that test after all of course."

"I know we can," said Scoops, "We are studying hard for it so we will pass them."

"I know we will," said Violet, "I am glad we are studying now for it."

"I will help you kids," said Bridget, "To study for that test you have on Monday."

"Thank you," said Becky, "That is very nice of you in matter of fact."

She helped them study for that upcoming test. They got done with it on time to go outside to play. They are children in fact. They are now heading to the park. They will play on the playground there. They are talking about how they think they will do in that test come on Monday. They know it is a bit hard but they studied hard for it. They know that study club helps. They are glad Becky started it up in fact. They know it was a good idea to start it up. She is a very smart girl in fact of course.

"We will pass it," said Becky, "That test might be a bit hard but we can and will pass it."

"That is true," said Scoops, "We studied hard for it in fact."

"I know i will," said Violet, "How about you two?"

"I know i will," said Ursula, "I am sure glad we joined study club."

"I know i will in fact," said Barbara, "I am glad our sister Bridget helped us today."

Next chapter is that test. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	23. After the test

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is at school right now. It is now time for that test now in fact. That test might be a bit hard but they can and will pass it. In fact they will do better than the other test before that. That means they are getting smarter thanks to the study club. They are glad that Becky started that up. They know that if they fail one test their parents will hire tutor's for them. They want to avoid that. They took that test. They are now at recess talking about what they think they did on it.

"I think we passed," said Becky, "After all we all have study club after all in the matter of fact of course."

"I know we did," said Scoops, "Study club is very good in the matter of fact."

"I also know we did," said Violet, "What about you two?"

"I know i did," said Barbara, "What about you Ursula?"

"I know i did," said Ursula, "I am glad we are in this school's study club."

They all returned to class. They are getting the test back graded now. They all passed with flying colors. They know study club will be around for many years in fact. They are seeing the grades the got. This time not just Becky and Scoops got A+'s on them but also Ursula and Barbara as well in fact. They know their parents will be so proud of them. They are now at Becky's house talking. they are glad they passed that test. None of the members failed. They know the one's held back is in another class.

"We are proud of you," said Mrs. Botsford, "You are indeed a very smart girl of course."

"Thanks mom," said Becky, "How did you do on your test T.J.?"

"A+ of course," said T.J., "Are you proud as me as well?"

"Yes of course," said Mrs. Botsford, "We have two smart kids here."

"That is true," said Becky, "I am glad i started study club."

Next chapter they get two more members in study club. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	24. Marc and Susan

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is at school right now. They know another test is coming in a week in fact. They know it will be another pretty hard test that they must study hard for it in matter of fact. They know that studying helps people. That all the students in that club will pass to the next grade in matter of fact of course. For Becky and her fiends means they go to middle school next school year. They are in study club where they got two more members. Them two students is in the second grade in fact.

"Welcome you two," said Becky, "To this study club here that is in matter of fact of course."

"Yes welcome,' said Scoops, "This club will help you two go to the next grade.

"That is good," said the boy, "Name is Marcus but call me Marc."

"Yes indeed," said the girl, "Name is Susan in matter of fact. We are brother and sister in fact."

"I can tell," said Becky, "Welcome to this wonderful study club we have here."

Mark and Susan are studying for the upcoming math test that they will soon take. That they will pass that test with flying colors. Later they all went home and they got home and talking to their parents that they won't need tutors. They know if they fail just one test that tutors will in fact be hired by their parents that study club works very well of course. They know that tutors can be no fun. That they might not have time to have fun. That some tutors can be mean in that kind of way.

"We won't need them," said Becky, "For study club is going very well indeed."

"She is right mom," said T.J., "Tutors can be mean in matter of fact."

"Very well then," said Mrs. Botsford, 'But if you fail just one test we will hire good ones."

"That is good," said Becky, "We got two more members."

"We sure did mom," said T.J., "They are in the second grade in fact."

Mrs. Botsford likes what she hears. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	25. Best study club

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is at school right now. They know that other test is coming in a week in matter of fact. They are glad they are still getting new members in fact. They know that studying works very well. That study club was indeed a good idea that Becky had. She is a smart girl in matter of fact of course. They are glad that all it's members is improving in school. They are glad they are members of that study club. It is the best club in that school. That study club is indeed the best one in the city.

"We are getting more members," said Becky, "That we got two more members today in matter of fact."

"Yes indeed," said Scoops, "This study club is the best study club in Fair city."

"I am glad," said Violet, "I am improving in school in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Ursula, "I am glad i joined it in fact."

"And same here," said Barbara, "Our parents and sister are happy for us."

They did a good job studying for test coming up. The test Becky and them will take will be pretty hard in fact. They know they can and will pass that test. They also study more at home. That hard test is necessary in school in fact. They are now at home talking now about that upcoming test and what would happen if they fail that test. That test is a History test in fact. That test is pretty hard in fact. That they learned about battles that took place long ago. They need to study for it hard.

"We will pass it," said Becky, "After all we study hard for it."

"Yes indeed," said Scoops, "Study club works very well indeed."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "Remember if you fail that test Becky?"

"Hire a tutor?" said Becky, "Did i get that right mom?"

"That you did," said Mrs. Botsford, "Make sure to study after dinner before your shower and bedtime."

Becky said she would in matter of fact. In fact she kept her word and did. See what happens next chapter in this story here.


	26. Helicopter parents

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is at the park now in fact playing. They sure love going to that park there in Fair city of course. They are on the swings having a good time. Then a family came to the park with helicopter parents. They think that going to high in swings is dangerous. Which isn't true at all of course in matter of fact of course. Them two parents was helicopter parented as well of course. They worry to much of course. Becky know that helicopter parenting is wrong of course. They all know that of course. They are trying to ignore them which isn't easy to do. Them parents are going on and on until they talk to them there.

"Ma'am it isn't dangerous," said Becky, "After all we did this many times in fact so i know it isn't dangerous."

"Yes indeed you two," said Scoops, "After all we wouldn't be doing it in matter of fact."

"Yes indeed of course," said Violet, "Besides you aren't are parents in fact."

"We are safety people," said that mom, "Take a look at how our son and daughter is swinging."

"Yes indeed," said that dad, "In fact i will run for mayor of this city of our's."

They see they are only swings a little bit which is boring of see that is no fun at all in fact. They know he will lose that election by the mayor himself and two other people running. Them two have bad ideas how to run that city good. That them laws would be repealed very fast by county, state, or federal governments. That even judges know that of course. Them ideas they have would never get pass the city council. Unless they somehow get the majority in that elected body of course.

"He will lose bad," said Becky, "Those are bad ideas they have for local laws."

"Yes indeed," said Scoops, "Them ideas for laws is bad of course."

"I agree," said Violet, "After all i know that. What do you two think?"

"I agree," said Ursula, "Them laws would effect the park and even home for children."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I am sure the current mayor will win."

Next chapter i need ideas. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	27. New members

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is at the school now in matter of fact. They are taking a pop quiz now in fact in class. They know they will pass that pop quiz there. They studied for that one of course. Later at study club they got two more members in fact. They are Frank and Gary. They aren't realted just friends and classmates. They know their grades will now improve. They are glad they joined that study club. They are making C's now in fact and will slowly improve. They are now talking to them in fact.

"Welcome you two," said Becky, "We are glad you joined this wonderful club here."

"Yes indeed welcome," said Scoops, "This will help you pass better in fact."

"Thanks you two," said Frank, "I am glad i joined this club to improve in school."

"Yes thank you," said Gary, "I am glad i joined as well."

"We are glad you two did," said Becky, "You can sit in any empty seats in matter of fact."

They will indeed improve in school in fact. They are glad they joined that study club there. They know the upcoming mayor election is a pretty ugly one do to a helicopter parent running for it. That they know the mayor will win reelection. They know he is doing a good job for Fair city. They know that a helicopter parent would make lives misarable for children there. They know that candidate has strange ideas as well. They are now at Becky's house talking about the upcoming election.

"The mayor will win," said Becky, "I am sure of it in matter of fact."

"That he will," said Scoops, "I am glad he is doing well in the polls."

"I agree," said Violet, "He is doing a good job in fact."

"I also agree," said Ursula, "I am glad he is doing very well."

"That is true," said Barbara, "This election won't be close this time but pretty ugly though."

Next chapter i will need some ideas. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	28. Alex and Sally

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is at the school now in matter of fact. They are in the study club now in matter of fact of course. They got two more members for that club. Them two is in the second grade in fact. They are doing pretty well in school but they need to improve. Their parents wants them to by the way in matter of fact. They are getting C+'s in fact. Their parents wants them to get at least B's on school work, homework, pop quiz's, and homework. They will improve after all in the matter of fact of course.

"Welcome you two," said Becky, "I am glad that this great study club is still growing."

"Yes indeed welcome," said Scoops, "I love this club in matter of fact."

"Thank you," said the boy, "Name is Alexander but call me Alex."

"Yes thank you," said the girl, "My name is Sally by the way in fact."

"Welcome you two," said Becky, "Now Alex and Sally you may now be seated."

They took their seats and they all began to study. They know a test is coming up in fact. They are studying for that in matter of fact. They know studying works after all in fact. They are glad that Becky started up the study club. They know she is a very smart girl in fact. In fact Scoops and Violet knows that Becky Botsford is really Wordgirl. That she is a super human from the planet Lexicon. She is one of the best students in that school. In fact she is the smartest girl in that school in fact.

"We are glad you did," said Violet, "I am glad to be a member of this club."

"Yes indeed," said Scoops, "We are glad it is working very well in fact."

"No problem," said Becky, "I am glad i am seeing results."

"I love it," said Ursula, "This is the best club in this school in fact."

"You two will improve," said Barbara, "It is working good on us in matter of fact."

Next chapter they will study more for the upcoming test. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	29. Heather and bad headmaster

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is at the school now in matter of fact. They are in the study club now the new members started to improve. They are glad that they are in matter of fact. They are glad Becky started that study club up. They know she is a smart girl. They are glad that is working in the matter of fact. Becky knew that it would work in fact. The school board will keep it going. They are happy they are seeing results. The school board will start it up in another school. So they started that up in matter of fact.

"We are glad you did," said Scoops, "And look we have another member here."

"I am glad it is," said Becky, "In fact i knew it would work. And welcome here new member."

"Why thank you," said Heather, "My name is Heather by the way."

"Welcome here," said Violet, "I am glad this club is growing still."

"I heard another school has one," said Becky, "I heard that the school board started it up by the way."

She in fact heard correct of course. They are glad that other school's in that district. In fact two private schools started up study clubs like the one the public schools did. That other private schools might start them up as well. They know they will work in matter of fact. But some private schools think it is a bad idea. That studying must only be done at home. Them schools might pay for it. As in pay the price for failing students in fact. Because they won't start up study clubs in fact.

"We won't have one here," said the headmaster, "So i say no to that offer of starting one here."

"But it will do good," said a boy, "After all other private schools did in fact."

"It is a bad idea," said the headmaster, "Studying must be done in houses not schools."

"But some need it," said that boy, "After all they need more studying."

"Still no," said the headmaster, "Now go to class now in matter of fact."

Next chapter parents complain about it. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	30. State Approves

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is at the school now in matter of fact. They are studying for that upcoming test on Monday in fact. They know it is a good idea that Becky started up that study club. They are glad things are going well for all it's members in fact. They saw two more members. Them two is named Don and Jill. They are brother and sister in fact of course. They are both good kids who wants to improve in school. They make pretty good grades but they know they can indeed do much better in fact.

"Things are going well," said Becky, "I am glad it is still growing in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Scoops, "I am glad things are going very well indeed."

"That is good," said Violet, "I am glad i joined this good club. Welcome you two."

"Why thank you," said Don,"Just call me Don of course."

"Yes thank you," said Jill, "Just call me Jill of course and we are brother and sister in fact."

They are glad that they joined that club in fact. They know that studying works in fact. They heard it does in fact. And that it is indeed very true. They know the Governor and both houses of the state congress are deciding on it. They in fact will approve of it. They then approved of it in no time. They sent them a check. That their own state Senator will give it to them in saw she gave it to them. They know that state senator is a good woman. That she loves children a lot in fact.

"She is nice," said Becky, "That state senator of our's in fact."

"That she is," said Scoops, "I am glad they approve of us."

"That is good," said Violet, "What is next in matter of fact?"

"The feds i hope," said Becky, "I just hope they also approve of it."

"I also hope so," said Scoops, 'The feds can take time in fact."

They know how true that is. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	31. Best club

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is at the school now in matter of fact. They are in study club studying for that upcoming test in matter of fact. They know that test will be pretty hard. But they all know they can and will pass that test in matter of fact. They know all study club members will pass to the next grade. The feds will think about sending them a check. They know the feds will give them that check but just a matter of time. They are studying hard for that test now. That they are going to welcome new members now in fact.

"Welcome to this club," said Becky, "You two in matter of fact of course."

"Yes welcome here," said Scoops, "This study club is indeed the very best in Fair City."

"That it is," said Violet, "I am glad you two came to join it."

"Thank you," said Sam, "Call me Sam but my real name is Samaul in fact."

"Yes thank you," said Candy, "My name is Candy and we are brother and sister in fact."

They took their seats in matter of fact of course. They are now studying hard for that upcoming test. They know they will pass that test in fact. That upcoming test is very important in fact. That test will be in a test coming up later on in the school year. They know that test coming up later in the school year will see who will pass and who will fail in that school year. They are now at Becky's house talking about that upcoming test. They are also talking about that one test later in the school year.

"We will pass it," said Becky, "I am even sure we will pass the big one later in the school year."

"I know we will," said Scoops, "I am glad we have study club in matter of fact."

"That we will," said Violet, "What about you two in fact?"

"I know i will," said Ursula, "After all we study hard in fact."

"I know i will," said Barbara, "I am glad we joined that club."

Next chapter they go to the park. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	32. Becky the tutor part 1

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is at the school now in matter of fact. They are taking that test in matter of fact of course. After that test they are now at recess talking about how they think they did in that test they just took in fact. They are glad that test is over in fact. They hope they all passed that test in fact. They knew it was a bit of a challenge but they knew they could pass it. That test the teacher is now grading as they kids played on the Wordgirl playground. That they are also talking about that test as well as playing of course.

"I know we passed it," said Becky, "After all we all studied hard for that test in fact."

"I also know we did," said Scoops, "That test was a bit hard but i am sure we passed it."

"I also know that," said Violet, "How about you two as well in fact?"

"I know we did," said Ursula, "After all we studied hard for that test we took."

"Same here," said Barbara, "I am also glad it is over with in fact."

When they got their test back graded they are glad they passed that test in flying colors. They are glad they did very well on it. They went home in matter of fact. So they won't get tutor's in fact. But Becky will be a tutor to help a girl who failed her test. She will of course do it in matter of fact. She was picked as a tutor because she is a very smart girl. In fact she is the smartest kid in that school. She is in fact Wordgirl from planet Lexicon. She is a superhuman in matter of fact of course.

"I will be a tutor," said Becky, "I was picked as one seeing how smart i am."

"That is good," said Scoops, "Have her join the study club as well."

"That i will do," said Becky, "I am glad you all joined it in fact."

"I love it," said Violet, "I sure improved from it in school."

"Same here," said Emily, "I sure love that study club in fact."

Next chapter she begins to tutor her. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	33. Feds check

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is at the school now in matter of fact. They are now in study club studying for an upcoming test later that month. They are glad that more members are there. That club is still growing by one or two a week. That study club is in fact the best in Fair City. That study club was Becky's idea in matter of fact. Becky is a very smart girl. She is a gifted person who can and will become a teacher one day. That is her dream job of course. And her dreams can come true. In fact her dreams will come true in fact.

"Welcome you two," said Becky, 'I am glad this club is growing still in matter of fact."

"Yes welcome," said Scoops, "I knew it would be after them test."

"Why thank you," said Kurt, "My name is Kurt by the way."

"Yes thank you," said Sam, "Call me Sam of course in matter of fact."

"Any time," said Becky, "I am glad you two joined us."

Them two then took their seats and they all started to study for that upcoming test later that month. That study club is the best. The feds then sent them the check they have been hoping to get in fact. They are glad that they know how important studying is in matter of fact. They will start more of them nationwide of course. That study club is what will make America great again. That study club is the best in matter of fact. They then got that check from the mailman. They are talking about it now.

"This check is great," said Becky, "I am glad the Feds now knows that of course."

"That is a good thing," said Scoops, "I am glad they know that now."

"That is good," said Violet, "What do you two think about that?"

"It is great," said Ursula, "What about you Barbara?"

"It sure is," said Barbara, "I am so happy about that."

They are all happy about that now. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	34. If you fail

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is at the school now in matter of fact. They are now studying in the study club for an upcoming test later that month. They got another member a girl named Martha. She is a good girl who is struggling a bit with her grades. So she joined that study club so she can improve in school in matter of fact. They know she will improve in school in fact. They are glad they have study club and that they are members of it. They love study club in matter of fact. They are glad Becky started it up.

"Welcome to this club," said Becky, "You can sit in any empty seats."

"Yes welcome," said Scoops, "I am glad you joined it in matter of fact."

"Thank you," said Martha, "I am glad to join this club to improve in school."

"That you will," said Ursula, "This is the best club in this school."

"Yes of course," said Barbara, "Me and Ursula improved in school."

They then started studying for that upcoming test later that month. They know that test will be pretty hard but they are studying hard for it. So they started now in matter of fact. They know that test can be a challenge at times in fact. They love study club in matter of fact. Now Becky is talking with her parents that the upcoming test will be a bit hard. But Becky knows she can and will pass it in matter of fact. One student will fial that test and make Bridget her tutor in matter of fact.

"I will pass it," said Becky, "That upcoming test in matter of fact."

"I know you can," said Mrs. Botsford, "But do you know what will happen if you fail it?"

"That i know," said Becky, "I would get a tutor in matter of fact if i fail it."

"That is right," said Mrs. Botsford, "But you will pass it for you are smart."

"That i am," said Becky, "I know i can be a tutor."

Next chapter they study more. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	35. Brian joins and brochure

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is at the school now in matter of fact. They are studying hard for that upcoming test later that month. They need to study hard for it to make sure they all pass that pretty hard test in fact. They know that studying at home also helps in fact. Becky is a smart girl who had a good idea that is working well. They see another member of that study club. That member is a boy named Brian. He is struggling in matter of fact in school. They will welcome him to that study club in matter of fact.

"Welcome here Brian," said Becky, "I am glad you decided to join the study club here."

"Yes welcome," said Scoops, "This is the best study club in this city."

"Why thank you," said Brian, "I want to improve in school because i am struggling."

"That you will,"said Ursula, "With our help you will improve by a lot."

"Yes indeed," said Barbara, "This study club is working out very well."

Brian is glad he joined that study club in fact. They know that he will improve in school and will soon be not struggling. His grades will slowly improve in matter of fact. They know that he will pass to the next grade more easy. They know that study club is the best club in that school. The are glad he joined that club so he can improve in school. They studied hard inthat study club. They are now talking before they all walk home. They are now at the Botsford house. She see's a thing about a tutor.

"I am home," said Becky, "We got a new member of the study club. What is this thing?"

"Welcome home," said Mrs. Botsford, "That is a brochure of a tutor to hire."

"What for mom?" said Becky, "I just want to know."

"In case you fail," said Mrs. Botsford, "Remember what happens if you fail a test?"

"That i know," said Becky, "You would hire a tutor for me."

Becky know she will pass that test with flying color's. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	36. Fitness test

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is at the school now in matter of fact. They are taking a fitness test for gym class in matter of fact. That test is pretty important in fact. It see's how fit they are in matter of fact. Becky is a strong girl in matter of fact. She is Wordgirl in fact. They know that the one's that aren't in to good of shape would be pushed harder. That gym teacher is a strong person. They know that test is pretty important in fact. They are taking it now in fact. That four at a time will take it in matter of fact.

"I know i am strong," said Becky, "After all you two know who i am in fact."

"That you are,' said Scoops, "And yes we know you are Wordgirl."

"I hope i am," said Violet, "Yes we know you are Wordgirl."

"We are up now," said Ursula, "To do that fitness test of course."

"Just me and you," said Barbara, "Along with Tobey and Emily of course."

With Becky, Scoops and Violet for the fitness test is Phil. He is a pretty strong boy in a way. They will do well in that test. The one's that won't do well is pretty fat kids in fact. They will try to make them lose that weight. That gym teacher that is in matter of fact. That gym teacher know that being fat can cause all sorts of bad stuff like Diabetes and such. That it is rough on the body. They all took that test in gym class. They are glad it is now over. They are now in study club now in fact.

"We did well," said Becky, 'Now it is time to study for that upcoming test."

"Yes indeed," said Violet, "I am just glad it is over with."

"I am also glad," said Scoops, "How did you two do on it?"

"I did well," said Ursula, "I know it is time to study now."

"We sure did," said Barbara, "I am glad that test is over now to study."

Next chapter they go to the park. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	37. The group of five arrested

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is at the park right now of course. They are having a good time on that nice playground there. They know that the weather is nice. They don't know that a group of bullies is coming their way to tease them. They have no idea that Becky Botsford is in fact Wordgirl that she is stronger than she looks. Them bullies is a group of five which is Frank, John, Peter, Henry, and Leon. They think that playground is their turf. That it is not their turf but a public park in matter of fact.

"I love this park," said Becky, "This playground is indeed the best."

"You said it," said Scoops, 'This is a good day in matter of fact."

"This is our turf," said Frank, 'For this is the group of five turf in matter of fact."

"Like he said," said Peter, 'This is indeed our turf of course."

"No it isn't," said Becky, "This is a public park no your property you don't own it."

They kept on telling them it is their turf. They said it isn't that it is a public park not private property that they don't own it. They decided to teach them a lesson. Becky then beat them up instead that the security guard banned the group of five. They will be arrested when they claim a tree house that is on private property. That is just what they did in fact and they got arrested. They heard about that from that security guard. They are glad they will face charges and go to Juvinile hall in fact.

"That is good," said Becky, "I hope that being arrested that they will learn not to claim something that isn't theirs."

"I hope so," said Scoops, "I am glad they are facing charges in fact."

"I hope so," said Violet, "I am glad they are in that place now."

"I am glad they are," said Bridget, "I am glad you kids came here."

"Same here," said Ursula, "This park is the very best."

Next chapter they return to school. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	38. I will

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is at school right now in matter of fact. That they are studying for that upcoming test later that month. They are glad they all did well in that fitness test that they took. They are also glad that them bullies been dealt with. That they are in juvinile hall as in them bullies there in matter of fact of course. They are welcoming two more members to that club there. They are Tiffany and Charles and they are brother and sister. They are struggling with their grades in matter of fact of course.

"Welcome you two," said Becky, "I am glad you two joined this study club here."

"Yes welcome," said Scoops, "I am glad this club is still growing in matter of fact."

"Thank you,' said Tiffany, "I will love being in this club here."

"Yes thanks," said Charles, "I am Charles and she is Tiffany."

"Welcome you two," said Becky, "Nice to meet you both of course."

They are now studying for upcoming test later on that month. They know them test will be a bit long and hard. They know it is before and not during Halloween. They love Halloween because they get to dress up and go trick or treating. They love Halloween very much because they get free candy. They know they will have Halloween parties in that school that day. They then went home after study club. They know that they must study at home for that upcoming test in matter of fact of course.

"Yes mom i will," said Becky, "I am a girl of my word of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "Because if you don't you would be grounded."

"I know mom," said Becky, "I will study after i do homework of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford. "Well it is now dinner time of course."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "Then i will do homework and study."

She indeed kept her word of course like she said she would do. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	39. Becky going to be a teacher

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is at school right now in matter of fact. They are in study club studying for the upcoming test in fact. They know that test is pretty hard but they know they can and will pass it. They are glad they are in that club. That all the members will pass to the next grade and for Becky and them another school in fact. They know that Middle school will be harder than Elementary school. They know they won't be the oldest kids there but the youngest. But they will prove to be smart.

"I am glad you all joined," said Becky, "And welcome our new members in matter of fact."

"Yes welcome," said Scoops, "I am glad this club is still growing in fact."

"Why thank you," said Henry, "My name is Henry Mcneal in fact."

"Yes thank you," said Michael, "My name is Michael but call me Mike."

"Welcome you two," said Becky, "You two will improve in school in fact."

They then took their seats and began to study for upcoming test. They know them two are struggling with their grades. They also know they will improve in school. They are glad they joined that club there. They know they are in the forth grade. That next school year would be them two's last year at that school. They then got done and went home. They know that their neighbor sent their parents brochures about tutor's. They know their kids will pass that upcoming test in matter of fact.

"We don't need it," said Becky, "After all i am doing very good in school."

"That you are," said Mrs. Botsford, "You are indeed a smart girl in fact."

"That i am mom," said Becky, "I want to become a teacher someday in fact."

"You will be a good one," said Mrs. Botsford, "I will give this brochure back to that woman."

"Throw it away," said Becky, "That is my idea in matter of fact."

She threw it away in fact. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	40. Bully club starting

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is at school right now in matter of fact. They are going to study in study club for the upcoming test in matter of fact. They see two more members there. They are named Tanya and Lamont Jackson they are brother and sister in fact. They are good kids that is struggling with their grades in fact. They are welcoming them to that club there. They will improve in school in matter of fact of course. They are glad that club is still growing. They have no idea another club is starting up.

"Welcome here you two," said Becky, "I am glad you two joined up in matter of fact."

"Yes welcome here," said Scoops, "I am glad this club is still growing."

"Thank you," said Lamont, "My name is Lamont Jackson by the way in fact."

"And i am Tanya," said Tanya, "My last name is also Jackson for we are brother and sister."

"Welcome here," said Violet, "You two will improve in school in matter of fact."

That new club started up in the bedroom of a known bully named Sam Winters. That and his friends is called the mean five. They are the meanest bullies in that school. In fact they are the meanest bullies around in that city. They are starting up a bully club to teach others to become bullies. Becky aka "Wordgirl will stop them when it comes that time. That lub is a bad club and they have a good club in fact. They are now going home. Later at the Botsford home Becky saw he mom reading something.

"What are you reading mom?" said Becky, "I just want to know by the way in fact."

"A brochure," said Mrs. Botsford, "About tutor's by the way in fact."

"We don't need it," said Becky, "By the way i heard a bully club is starting up."

"I am sure you are right," said Mrs. Botsford, "A bully club does sound bad in fact."

"It is bad," said Becky, "The worst club in this city it is in fact."

Next chapter i will need some ideas. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	41. Bully club shut down

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is at school right now in matter of fact. They are want that one bully club to close down for good. They know what they are doing is illegal in matter of fact. So they called Wordgirl so Becky pressed her hand to her chest and said word up and became Wordgirl. She is now on her way to that club place along with Captain Huggyface. The one leading that club is Tobey. She knows it is him because of the giant robots outside of it. So she flew down there getting ready to go inside of it.

"Stop right there," said Wordgirl, "Tobey i should have known you would lead this club."

"Wordgirl is here," said Tobey, "After all she came to attack us so lets attack her."

"Sure thing boss," said a boy, "You are the weakest so attack the monkey."

"Okay then," said another boy, "Come here little monkey."

"Let's get them huggy," said Wordgirl, "After all this club is illegal after all in fact."

After the fight they was took to juvie in matter of fact. Tobey got house arrest so his mom would deal with him. They are glad that club is gone in fact. They know that club was illegal in matter of fact. They all went home after that. They came home just in time. They are watching that on the news before dinner. They are glad that club is gone for good. They know the study club is legal and lawful. Becky is a smart kid in matter of fact. She is the smartest kid in that school in matter of fact.

"I am glad it is gone," said Becky, "That wordgirl was the one that did it."

"She is a hero," said T.J., "I am the president of her fan club in fact."

"She is the best," said Mrs. Botsford, "That she is the best super hero ever."

"She is amazing," said Mr. Botsford, "She can't be beat in matter of fact."

"I am glad it is gone," said Becky, "I know Wordgirl is the best super hero."

Next chapter i need ideas. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	42. Bridget returns

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is at school right now in matter of fact. They are glad that bully club that was a bully school got shut down. They are glad it was Wordgirl was the one to do it. That three people besides herself that knows Wordgirl is Becky. They are glad that club is gone for good in matter of fact of course. They know that club that was really a school was illegal. They know their study club is legal. They know that to start a club you need permission. That bully club never got that permission.

"I am glad it is," said Becky, 'It didn't take me long to shut it down in fact."

"Same here," said Scoops, "You are indeed a good hero in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Violet, "We know you are Wordgirl in fact."

"That i am," said Becky, "I had help in matter of fact of course."

"Yes Huggy," said Scoops, "He is a good sidekick for you indeed."

After that they went in the study club to study for that upcoming test. After that they went to the park to play. Bridget is at work but will soon go to the park. They know she works for Mrs. Botsford who is the DA in matter of fact of course. They are glad they will get to see her soon. After work she came to the park with her sisters Ursula and Barbara with her. They are having lots of fun there. They played until it was time to go home. At the Botsford house they are talking in matter of fact.

"Glad we saw her again," said Becky, "I am glad she came to the park in fact."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "I see her over there in matter of fact."

"That is true," said Bridget, "It is good to see you again."

"You are a good person," said Becky, "It is so go to see you again."

"That i am," said Bridget, "Well i am heading home now."

They was glad she came. Next chapter they return to the park. See what happens next chapter of his story here.


	43. Miss Question

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is at the park right now in matter of fact. They are on the swings having a good time playing in fact. They have no idea that a villian is coming to the park. That one is Miss. Question in matter of fact. She is up to no good in fact. She is heading there right now in matter of fact of course. They will know that Becky will turn into Wordgirl to stop her. They understand that in fact. They know Becky is Wordgirl. That is Scoops and Violet they are her best friends in matter of fact.

"I sure love the park," said Becky, "It is such a nice day out here in fact."

"Same here," said Scoops, "It is such a nice day and such nice weather."

"You said it," said Violet, "I am glad we came here in matter of fact."

"I love it," said Becky, "Here comes Miss. Question. Word up!"

"Go get her," said Scoops, "We know you can do it in fact."

They saw Huggy there as well because he is Bob the Monkey. They fought Miss. Question and defeated her by taking her to jail. They are glad she stopped her in matter of fact. They knew she could do that. So after that she returned and turned back into Becky Botsford. They played until it was time to go home. They went home to their houses. They know they have to study after dinner for the upcoming test they will take. They know they have to study hard for them in matter of fact.

"We had a good time," said Becky, "The weather is sure nice in matter of fact."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "Now after you have dinner to study for that test."

"That i will mom," said Becky, "You can count on me in matter of fact."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "You are such a good girl in fact."

"That i am," said Becky, "I will indeed study after dinner."

She kept her word indeed. Next chapter i need ideas. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	44. David and Joel and Twobrains

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is at school right now in matter of fact. They are in the study club studying for their upcoming test in fact. They know them test is a week from Friday. They know them test will be pretty hard but they can and will pass them. They know that study club was indeed a great idea that Becky started up of course. Then in came two brothers named David and Joel Goldberg. They might be Jewish but they will know they aren't the only one's there. They are glad they came to join that club.

"Welcome here you two," said Becky, "To this wonderful club here in matter of fact."

"Yes welcome here," said Scoops, "I am still glad this club is still growing in fact."

"Thank you," said David, "I am glad to join this wonderful study club here."

"Yes thank you," said Joel, "As you can guess we are brothers of course."

"I am glad i started it," said Becky, "I am glad you two came to join it."

They took their seats and started studying hard for them upcoming test. They have no idea that Doctor Twobrains and his hench men broke out of jail and is going to their hideout. He is planning to turn the money in a near by armored car into cheese. After they studied they went home. Just then he put his plan into action. Becky pressed her hand to her chest and said word up and turned into Wordgirl. Like always she beat them and took them back to jail. They are at home now in fact.

"I had a good time," said Becky, "We got two new members today in matter of fact."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "I heard Wordgirl saved the day again."

"I heard about it," said Becky, "We talked to that one man of course."

"I know who you mean," said Mrs. Botsford, "Dinner will be ready very soon in fact."

"It already is," said Mr. Botsford, "So yes it is now dinner time now of course."

Next chapter i will need some ideas. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	45. Bullies

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is at school right now in matter of fact. They are in study club with two more members. They happen to be bullies in fact. Them two are bad kids through and through. They got expelled from another school but in another state. They just might be expelled from that school in matter of fact of course. Them two bully boys will be mean to them members. They are rude and mean. They call themselves cool but is really fools in fact. Them two bad boys are bad news. They are brothers in fact.

"Welcome here you two," said Becky, "To this wonderful study club in matter of fact."

"Yes welcome," said Scoops, "I am glad this club is still growing in fact."

"Yeah whatever," said bully 1, "You all must be nerds and this is a nerd club."

"Like he said," said bully 2, "You are all nerds just like my brother here said."

"Get out of here," said Becky, "You two broke the no bullying rule we have here."

They wouldn't leave in matter of fact so they called the police on them. They was arrested by the police. They will be expelled from that school in matter of fact. They will be sent to a private school for bad kids. It was started up by a former drill instructor. So he is not a man to mess with. That is the only school that makes kids who acts up to clean the floor with tooth brushes. They also might peel potatoes and onions. They are at home talking about what happened at study club that day.

"Yes bullies mom," said Becky, "They will be expelled for their bad behavior in fact."

"I don't like bullies," said Mrs. Botsford, "I am glad they will be expelled."

"Same here," said Becky, "I am glad we talked about it to you."

"No problem," said Mrs. Botsford, "After all i am a DA in matter of fact."

"That is correct mom," said Becky, "I am glad they will be expelled from school."

Next chapter them two gets expelled from school. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	46. Expelled and new members

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is at school right now in matter of fact. They are studying hard for that test on Friday as in that Friday of course. They are glad them bullies got expelled from school. Now they are getting two new members. Them two girls who joined that club are good kids who will thrive in that study club of course. They are struggling with their grades in fact. They will start to improve in matter of fact. They heard them two bullies got expelled for the bad stuff that they did in matter of fact.

"Welcome you two," said Becky, "I am glad you two came to join this club here."

"Yes welcome here," said Scoops, "This is the best club in this school in matter of fact."

"Thank you," said Megan, "I heard some bullies got expelled."

"Yes thank you," said Joan, "I also heard they got expelled as well."

"No problem," said Becky, "And yes them bad kids got expelled in matter of fact."

Them two bullies are now being arrested by Fair city police. They have warrents for their arrest in fact. Them bullies are bad kids who always gets caught. They will most likely get sent to juvenile hall in matter of fact. Them two bullies just might plead guilty in juvenile court in matter of fact. Then now Becky and them is now at home talking. They see Mrs. Botsford reading a something. That is an application for Becky so she can become a tutor in matter of fact of course in fact.

"Good i will be one," said Becky, "Thank you for getting this for me to turn in."

"No problem," said Mrs. Botsford, "You are a smart girl in matter of fact."

"That i am," said Becky, "I hope this will help me become a teacher someday."

"I am sure it will," said Mrs. Botsford, "Time for your shower and get ready for bed."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I am sure i will pass that test in fact."

She went in the bathroom got naked and got in the shower. She washed every part she has from her head to her toes. Next chapter them boys go to court. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	47. We are happy

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is at school right now in matter of fact. They are now taking that test now after all in matter of fact. They studied hard for that test after all in fact. They are looking forward to be going trick or treating on Halloween. They love the free candy they will get on that night. They all do love Halloween after all in matter of fact. They are now at recess talking about how they did on that test and also about Halloween. They hope they all passed that test. They studied very hard fo it after all.

"I am sure we passed," said Becky, "And think in ten days it will be Halloween."

"I know we did," said Scoops, "We are looking forward to be going trick or treating this year."

"I know we did as well," said Violet, "And yes i am also looking forward for trick or treating."

"I hope so," said Ursula, "That was a pretty hard test in matter of fact."

"I also hope so," said Barbara, "And Halloween is sure lots of fun."

They all went back to class after recess and lunch. They are getting their test back graded right now in matter of fact. They are now happy that they all passed that test. Becky and Scoops got the best grades on that test. They got A+'s on them in matter of fact. So Becky can become a tutor after all. She went home very happy after all in fact. Then she showed that to her parents and they are very happy to see that. They also have good news for her. That her application to become a tutor has been approved.

"That is good," said Becky, "I am very happy to become a tutor."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Botsford, "You are a smart girl after all in matter of fact."

"That i am," said Becky, "I am looking forward to Halloween."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well it is now dinner time in fact."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I am coming in matter of fact."

Becky is very happy now. Next chapter they go to the park. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	48. Best of the parks

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is at the park right now playing on the playground. They are having lots of fun right now having fun in matter of fact. They have no idea that big hand guy and invisibill is on their way to that park to do some bad things. They are two bad guys in fact. They are planning to rob some people to take their money in fact. They have no idea that Becky and Bob are there that they are Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface in matter of fact. They will soon become them in matter of fact.

"I love the park," said Becky, "Starting Monday i will start being a tutor to a boy in our school."

"Same here," said Scoops, "And yes i heard about that in matter of fact."

"I sure love it," said Violet, "This is a nice day in matter of fact. I heard about that as well."

"Same here," said Ursula, "I am sure you will be good at that."

"And same here," said Barbara, "You will do a good job at that."

Just then them two bad guys came into the park. They are starting to rob people in matter of fact. Becky pressed her hand to her chest and said word up and became Wordgirl. Bob then got in his uniform of Captain Huggyface which is his real name in fact. It is unknown what Becky's name really is in matter of fact. She became Becky when Mr. and Mrs. Botsford adopted her in matter of fact. Then she took them two to jail said word down as she came back to the park. They went back to having fun. Later at the Botsford house.

"We had a good time," said Becky, "We sure love going to that park in fact."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "That is indeed the best park in this city."

"Yes it is mom," said Becky, "It is better than the other two parks here in fact."

"That is nice," said Mrs. Botsford, "And yes it is the best of the three parks."

"Yes indeed," said Becky, "Time to take my shower now in fact."

She went in got naked and got in. After her shower she is now in her pajamas. She is ready to go to bed now. She will sleep good that night. Next chapter they return to school. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	49. More members join

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is at school right now in matter of fact. They know that the club is still growing thanks to the idea that Becky started up in fact. They are glad Becky started it up. They know that study club was a very good idea in fact. They know that it will last for many years. They are happy in that study club because their grades are improving. They know that two more members are joining it now. That three new students joined that club. They know that is the best club. They are welcoming them now in fact.

"Welcome here," said Becky, "To this wonderful club here in matter of fact."

"Yes indeed welcome," said Scoops, "This is the best study club ever in fact."

"Why thank you," said Lauren, "My name is Lauren Miller."

"Yes thank you," said Marcus, "I am her brother Marcus but call me Marc."

"Thank you indeed," said Stephen, "I am Stephen Tucker a friend of Marc."

They all began to study had for an upcoming test that will be a hard one. It is that big test in matter of fact. So they are starting now in fact. They know that they also must study at home. That not just for the study club in fact. They are now at Becky's house now. Well just the Botsford family of course. They are having dinner in matter of fact. Becky knows after dinner she must study for that big test. They are talking right now of course. They are talking about about what would happen if she fails it.

"Time to study," said Becky, "To make sure i pass it in matter of fact."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "Do you know what would happen if you fail it?"

"I would get a tutor," said Becky, "You say that a lot in matter of fact."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Botsford, "Now go study now in matter of fact."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "That is what i was going to do."

She did study had a shower got dressed for bed and went to sleep. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	50. To study hard

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is at school right now in matter of fact. They are in the study club studying for that hard test coming up in fact. They know that upcoming test is hard but they can and will pass it in matter of fact. They are glad they have that study club so more people can pass it. That study club is indeed the best club in that school in fact. They are still excepting new members of course. The deadline is after the winter vacation. The last day of that club for new members is that day they return to school.

"I love this club," said Becky, "I am glad you all joined it in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Scoops, "I am glad you started this up in fact."

"I love it," said Violet, "I am also glad you started it up."

"Same here," said Ursula, "We are all glad you started it up."

"And same here," said Barbara, "Our sister Bridget is glad we joined it."

After that day in the study club they all went home in matter of fact. Becky and her family is having dinner. She will study after dinner and homework then have her shower. She of course will be in the buff of course. That way she can wash every part she has from her head which has hair to her toes and between them. That is what she is doing in matter of fact. She is in the shower getting nice and clean. She is taking a hot one so that blocks her private parts as well as her chest in matter of fact.

"That was a good shower," said Becky, "It is all yours mom in matter of fact."

"Thank you," said Mrs. Botsford, "Did you remember to study for that test?"

"I sure did mom," said Becky, "Just after i did my homework of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "Remember to study hard in matter of fact."

"Of course mom," said Becky, "Well i am heading to bed so good night."

Next chapter they will study more. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	51. Study hard for test

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is at school right now in matter of fact. They are studying for that hard upcoming test in mid November in fact. They will go trick or treating on Halloween. They love trick or treating and Halloween. They love all the free candy they will get. They hope not to get bad candy and to avoid certain Houses on Halloween do to bad candy and stuff like that. They are studying hard for that upcoming test in matter of fact. They know that test will be hard but they can and will pass that test in matter of fact.

"It will be hard," said Becky, "So we still must study hard for it to pass it."

"That is true," said Scoops, "So yes we will study at this club and at home in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Violet, "I am glad we joined this club in fact."

"I am glad as well," said Ursula, "For this test that is coming up in fact."

"Same here," said Barbara, "That test can and will be passed by us."

They are now heading home in matter of fact. They all went to their houses in matter of fact of course in matter of fact. They then all had dinner and studied for that upcoming test in matter of fact. We now see Becky holding her pajamas and was walking to the bathroom. She got in there set them down and took off all her clothes and got in. She is of course in the buff. That she is naked in matter of fact. She see's all her body parts in the front. She loves the way her body looks in matter of fact. After her shower she got out dried off and put clean underwear and her pajamas on in matter of fact of course.

"It is all yours," said Becky, "I am now ready for bed of course."

"Why thank you," said Mrs. Botsford, "I am glad you are studying for the test a lot."

"Yes of course," said Becky, "I know it will help me pass that test in fact."

"Off to bed for you," said Mrs. Botsford, "T.J. it is yours in matter of fact."

"Okay mom," said T.J., "Time for my shower in matter of fact."

After them they went to sleep in fact. Next chapter they study more. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	52. I will be fine

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is at school right now in matter of fact. They are in study club studying for that hard upcoming test. They know they must pass it. They know if they fail just one test they would get tutor's by the way in matter of fact. They all love Halloween in matter of fact. They will go trick or treating on that night. They have their costumes in their closet for Halloween night. They heard one man will be giving out coupons for glasses by the way. Becky and them don't wear glasses except sunglasses at times.

"I can talk to him," said Becky, "And that i will go as Wordgirl in fact."

"Yes of course," said Scoops, "After all you are Wordgirl in fact."

"That you are," said Violet, "I am sure you can talk to them in fact."

"Yes of course," said Becky, "I am glad we are at home in fact."

"That is true," said Scoops, "Well i have to head home now to do my homework and study."

That is what they all did in matter of fact. Becky is now getting ready for her shower. Her mom stopped her before she went in to talk to her in matter of fact. She is glad her daughter studied for that test. But Mrs. Botsford found an entry form for a camp in summer time. Not just any camp but an action packed camp that is in fact. Mrs. Botsford thinks she might get hurt in fact. Becky said she is stronger than she looks in fact. Mrs. Botsford then backed down in matter of fact of course.

"Yes i will be fine," said Becky, "After all i do like action packed stuff of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "You can have your shower now."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I am in there now and i am naked now."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "Wash every body part in matter of fact."

"I always do," said Becky, "From my head to my toes of course."

After that she went to bed. I need ideas for next chapter. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	53. Test passed

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is at school right now in matter of fact. They are taking that test now by the way in matter of fact. They will pass that test by the way in matter of fact. They all love Halloween and that it will be on Monday by the way. They will all enjoy going trick or treating. They will all get to go trick or treating of course. They are now at recess as the teacher is grading the test. They know they will get them back graded when they go back to class. They are talking right now a recess by the way in matter of fact.

"I am sure we passed," said Becky, "That we will indeed can all go trick or treating."

"I know so," said Scoops, "After all we all did study hard for it."

"I hope so," said Violet, "That was a hard test by the way."

"I am sure we did," said Ursula, "After all studying is proven to work by the way."

"I know we did," said Barbara, "It might have been hard but we did fine."

They all passed it with flying colors by the way. Becky and Scoops got A+'s on their test by the way in matter of fact. All in that class passed that test in matter of fact. The other class had two who failed their test and will get tutor's by the way. In fact them two are grounded so they won't go trick or treating that year in matter of fact. They are all at Becky's house talking. They heard two in the other fifth grade class failed that test by the way. Then later Becky is looking at her costume.

"I will love it," said Becky, "Going trick or treating as a princess that is in fact."

"You look good in it," said Mrs. Botsford, "You will love going trick or treating of course."

"I know i will," said Becky, "After all i am a good looking girl in fact."

"You sure are," said Mrs. Botsford, "You will get lots of candy i am sure."

"I hope so," said Becky, "Well time for my shower of course."

Next chapter they go to the park. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	54. Chuck stopped

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is at the park now playing on the swings. They are having lots of fun there in matter of fact of course. They have no idea right now that Chuck the evil sandwich guy is on his way to the park to cause problems and steal stuff. They will soon see him in matter of fact. They know that Wordgirl is Becky as in Scoops and Violet. They are glad that Wordgirl will stop him of course. They know that on Monday is Halloween in matter of fact. They will go trick or treating on that night of course.

"I love the park," said Becky, "It is the biggest and best park in Fair City."

"Same here," said Scoops, "I am glad we came here of course."

"Same here," said Violet, "Look here comes Chuck the evil sandwich guy."

"Word up!" said Becky, "Stop right there Chuck."

"Wordgirl i am mean," said Chuck, "You won't be able to stop me this time."

He was wrong again in matter of fact. Wordgirl then took him to jail in matter of fact. she then powered down as she came back to the park. They are having fun once again in matter of fact. They played at the park until it was time to head home. They are now at home in matter of fact. They are talking before Becky goes into the shower in matter of fact. The Botsford family will give out good candy on that night. They are going to go trick or treating as in Becky and them in matter of fact.

"That is good mom," said Becky, "That you will be giving out good candy again."

"No problem," said Mrs. Botsford, 'I will never give out bad candy."

"Time for my shower," said Becky, "Then i will get ready for bed."

"Go ahead," said Mrs. Botsford, "I will have mine later on of course."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "Because i take them alone of course."

Next chapter is Halloween. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	55. Halloween

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is at school right now having a Halloween party at school. They will go trick or treating for it is Halloween of course. They have no idea that Tobey will cause problems on that night. That he will play pranks on that day and send in the giant robots. Later after the party they got home to get ready for trick or treating that night. They will get lots of good candy tonight. They are at Becky's house right now talking in matter of fact. They will go in a group this time of course in matter of fact.

"I love Halloween," said Becky, "We will get lots of good candy this year of course."

"Same here," said Scoops, "I am glad we are going this year of course."

"I love it," said Violet, "It is one of my favorite Holiday's of course."

"Same here," said Ursula, "I am glad we are all going together."

"And same here," said Barbara, "It is almost trick or treat time in matter of fact."

After fifteen minutes they put their costumes on and got their bags and went off trick or treating. They are having lots of fun until Tobey got one bad treat so he will use his giant robots to try to smash that house. Becky pressed her hand to her chest and shouted word up and became Wordgirl as well as Captain Huggyface. They stopped the robots and his mom took him by his eat and took him home. They had fun trick or treating afterword. They went to Becky's house when they was done doing that.

"I had fun," said Becky, "Trick or treating was good this year of course."

"That it was," said Scoops, "I am glad we got lots of good treats this year."

"Yes indeed," said Violet, "But not sure if i will use this tooth brush or not."

"It was fun," said Ursula, "I sure do love Halloween of course."

"That it was," said Barbara, "I had lots of fun and i won't use that tooth brush."

Next chapter i need ideas of course. See what happens next chapter for it will be the last chapter of this story here.


	56. Last chapter

Wordgirl and them goes back to school

* * *

Becky and them is at school right now in matter of fact. They are in the study club getting ready to study for an upcoming test. They are glad they had fun last night going trick or treating of course. They love all the candy they got after all. They know it is All saints day so they will go to church later on that day in fact. They are talking before they start to study for that test. They love that school and will go to Middle school next year. They are glad they will all pass and that they had a good time trick or treating.

"I had fun," said Becky, "I will go to church tonight of course.'

"Same here," said Scoops, "After all i am Catholic myself so i will be there."

"Same here," said Violet, "And yes i will also be there of course."

"Same here," said Ursula, "I am glad we will also be in church there."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I am glad we will go to church together."

They studied hard for that upcoming test. After that they all went home after all in matter of fact. They know that upcoming test isn't as hard as the test before it but still must pass it or they would get tutor's after all. They are at home right. They are at their houses of course. The Botsford family just had their dinner later on. Then they all went to church. After church they are talking now. They know that All saints day is very important after all. They are good kids all of them of course.

"That was fun," said Becky, "I am glad it was another good mass."

"That it was," said Scoops, "I am glad we all sat together."

"I loved it," said Violet, "It was fun in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Ursula, "I am glad we came here tonight."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I am glad we came to this mass it was fun."

They all went home after that of course. I will make a sequel to this story here. The end.


End file.
